world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Vyllen Ectrix
A young troll sits in his room. Typing away at his COMPUTER. This young troll's name is VYLLEN ECTRIX. And when you aren't actively trying to irritate your father, you're probably writing some TOTALLY WICKED COMPUTER CODE. Or enjoying some rather HIGH QUALITY SCIENCE FICTION TELEVISION. Anyways, your father is a SPACE PIRATE or some shit, you don't even know. Or care. If he was a SPACE PIRATE that would be so cool. He would probably bring home sick SPACE LOOTS and galactic prisoners... Maybe he'd let you navigate the ship... Oh oops, you got sidetracked. Yu tend to focus on one thing and drone on and on about it... Mostly to the dismay of your FRIENDS. In case anyone hasn't noticed, you are quite the fan of science fiction. You fancy anything with a large dose of HACKING, ROBOTS, AND ALIENS. Your obsession has led you to use 2xPistolkind as your strife specibus. Mostly so you can pretend to be a BOUNTY HUNTER or maybe a SLEAZY SMUGGLER. But these are normal pistols. And your fantasies will have to wait. Your father is usually too busy doing his... Whatever he does to spend time with you. So he hired this shitty lusus nanny. She's pretty dumb. And INSISTS on you calling her rhinonanny. The only upside to this is that you get to dress her up as a Judoon. Since we're still talking about your INTERESTS might as well mention VIDEO GAMES. You like most games. But particularly favor strategy games or games where you get to be CAPTAIN. Your handle is gimcrackCarnifex. And you t3nd to us3 thr33s and most odd numb3rs som3tim3s v333ry subtly... Your handle is: spiritedScion. And you speak in a manner REMINESCENT of your former self. Life Before SBurb/SGrub Vyllen: Remember Childhood You do just that. You... guess you'll start at the beginning? And by beginning you mean around 3 sweeps or 5-6 human years. Because seriously, who remembers their whole childhood? It was around this age you discovered the Science Fiction television series Doctor Who being the impressionable young child you were, you began to take up an interest, in this show and those like it. It was also around this time your... Nannie. Came into your life. Back then you and her would dress up and play "imagination" as you called it. So embarrassing... ADD MORE LATER Friends Acenia Leyers - WORDS TrollTwink Girl. Kind of forgot like... Everything maybe? Beau Demain - GHOSTDAD.mov Darmok Aggaro - ??? Doir Mavico - Underwhelming. But, loyal. Or... Something. Eric Wightt - Fuck this guy. Erisio Etrors - Is best bro. And that's all there is to say on the matter. Fate Revult - Cool kid. We're cool. Jack Heston - Huge dork. I'm better in like... Every way pretty much. Kate Wightt - lol i dunno Kolena Nuntak - Hahah I think I tried black-flirting with her once. Lily Mavico - Quasi-Besties. Kind of goofy, unpredictable. Maenam Niadis - Who? Mahtah Rytoil - Who? Mari Howard - We get stuck in places a lot together. It's kind of funny. Melnia Katarn - 2cute4thisworld innocent cinnamon bun or something. Meouet Piraya - lol i dunno Merrow Niadis - lol i dunno Miloko Zapote - Salty. Nate Revult - Killed fishfuck. Bribed me. Overall badass. Rilset Leyers - Who? Oh. Right. Acenia's dad. I don't know this guy at all. Rubi Demain - Is bae Sami Heston - Friendly! Has ghost-self who is... Murderous or something I don't fucking know. Don't really care either, tbh. Seriad Rytoil - Who? Sorser Piraya - Some douchenozzle. We only spoke like, once. Tethys Nagisa - Friends? Kind of worries too much or something. Thiago Tezeti - lmao Vyllen Ectrix -''' ' Huge fucking prick wish he was dead. '♥''' - Rubi ♦''' - no crushes '''♣ - no crushes ♠ - no crushes OOC Contact Information *ooc Pesterchum handle *brighttheorist@gmail.com *deckyfloyager